


余烬

by vallennox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 冷战, 谍战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 1978，莫斯科，情报官/线人，短篇已完结





	余烬

Ember

1.  
尼克看着“燧石”向他走来。

风扬起雪粉，街道看起来像是被灰色的流沙淹没了，稍早前铲开的雪堆在人行道旁，砌出两堵冰冷的坚壁。“燧石”戴着带有护耳的皮帽，裹着臃肿的大衣，在积雪里跋涉，看起来像是从一台接收不良的电视机里走出来似的。每当尼克想起“燧石”——他后来有许多时间这么做——他记起的既不是他们的第一次见面，也不是最后一次，而是此时此地，1978年1月14日，晚上十点过一刻，莫斯科。

“燧石”在空无一人的十字路口停下，事先约好的暗号是，假如他摘下皮帽再戴上，就表示一切安全，无人跟踪。要是摘下手套，不摘帽子，那意味着克格勃就在附近，行动终止。

“燧石”把帽子摘下来，抖掉上面的雪片，按回头上。

尼克从车里出来，没有锁门。他划了根火柴，假装点烟，火苗马上被吹灭了，尼克顺理成章地走到雪墙后面，借助它挡住寒风，再试了一次。“燧石”走过的时候撞到了他，把两个信封塞进他手里，道歉。尼克敷衍了一句“没事”，侧过身，双手护住火柴，点着了烟，站在寒风中抽完，这才回到车里。引擎在低温中难以启动，尼克试了好几次才哄骗它开始工作。他看了一眼后视镜，“燧石”早已不见踪影。无线电监听装置一片寂静，这种天气能把最固执的克格勃赶回卢比扬卡广场的地洞里。

这辆挂着外交牌照的蓝色小车绕了一个曲折的圈子，确保没有跟踪者，才掉头驶向美国大使馆。那个两个光滑的信封安全地待在尼克的大衣内袋里。

车在使馆门前停下车的时候是十一点半，整栋建筑物乌灯黑火，但中情局莫斯科站从不入睡。警卫已经习惯了尼克的飘忽行踪，冲他点点头，没有说话。尼克径直走上七楼，踏进中情局在莫斯科这个悬崖上搭建的小小巢穴里。

今晚值班的是明斯基，这是件好事，明斯基像那种尼克在地理杂志里见过的巨蜥，阴沉，迟缓，安静，如果不受到挑衅就没有攻击性。尼克进门的时候他正在剪当天的《真理报》，贴到巨大的相册里，没人知道这到底是明斯基的任务还是私人爱好，从来没人敢问。

“燧石。”尼克简短地说，明斯基点点头，放下剪刀和报纸，伸出手。

“谢谢，我来发电报就行。”尼克说。

巨蜥再次点头。

尼克轻轻关上发报室的门，取出今晚的收获。两个信封的大小和材质都是一样的，其中一个用铅笔写着拉丁字母“N”，封口开着；另一个没有字迹，封口用胶水粘牢。尼克打开了第一封，抽出薄薄的一张纸，把台灯拉过来，读了两遍，对着字迹微笑，又看了一遍，这才拿出火柴，点燃了信，塞进烟灰缸里，轻轻用镊子拨弄燃烧的纸，确保除了灰烬，什么都不会留下。

另一个信封里才是兰利想要的东西。“燧石”一丝不苟的笔迹整齐列出了奥博连斯克生物实验室（注1）的数据，整整四页。尼克拿了两支铅笔，从保险箱里取出密码本，深知两个小时之后，这些数据就会通过中情局和五角大楼的手，放进椭圆办公室。

2.  
尼克——护照上的姓名是尼古莱·格里宁——自诩是个诗人，唯一的问题是诗人常常不能养活自己，假如你在大学里花了四年琢磨俄语诗歌，这个问题就更显严峻。在他的硕士申请遭到拒绝的第二天，莱曼教授邀请他到办公室去，就在尼克满怀希望地带着论文赴约的时候，在场还有一位陌生的先生，戴着过时的圆眼镜，磨旧的外套里面穿了件格子衬衫，数学教授和剪羊毛工人的奇异混合。莱曼教授一言不发地离开了，陌生先生冲尼克微笑，催促他坐下，自称“莫顿”，问他是否乐意为国家效劳。

为了付房租，尼克甚至乐意为撒旦效劳。

1970年9月，尼古莱·格里宁以俄语翻译的身份进入中情局，背景调查花了漫长的四个月，因为他的祖父母和父母在旧世界和新世界都留下了过分复杂的搬迁史。1918年，为了躲避布尔什维克，祖父带着妻子和尚未出生的儿子逃往比利时，在布鲁塞尔经营一家小小的杂货店，二十一年后为了躲避纳粹，又不得不再次举家搬迁，在饱受轰炸的伦敦逗留了短短两个月，用仅剩的一点钱买了前往纽约的船票。父亲在一个会计师事务所年末酒会上认识母亲，后者是个科西嘉岛移民，由此造成了格里宁一家的语言分层：父亲和祖父母之间说俄语，父母之间说法语，所有人都对小尼古莱说俄语。祖母只会俄语，而且随着年岁增长，越发坚定地认为自己住在圣彼得堡郊外，没有人忍心戳破她为自己架构起来的泡泡。

在兰利的头两个月，尼克都在翻译别人扔到他面前的剪报和电报，偶尔有些机密文件，出于安全理由，只给他零碎的、不明所以的段落。他有一张属于自己的写字台和打字机，就在他觉得自己开始适应这个情报机构的节奏时，莫顿被调往东柏林站，把尼克也带走了。

“我不打算甜言蜜语。”莫顿在散发着烟草和油墨气味的办公室里告诉他，“之所以选你是因为没人愿意去那冷飕飕的鬼地方，如果你拒绝，我不会惊讶的。”

尼克没有拒绝。

“那冷飕飕的鬼地方”是个完全不同的世界。莫顿首次给他分配了工作名和对应的护照（“尼古拉斯·彼得森”，翻译）；斯塔西（注2）不甘落后，给尼克分配了监视小队，由一辆车和三个穿着风衣的“尾巴”组成，这些人根本没想过掩饰自己的身份，那辆车日夜停在尼克门外，三条尾巴跟着这个新来的翻译去餐厅、滑冰场、理发店和商店，阴沉地守着出入口。监视本身并不稀罕，几乎所有外国使馆雇员都至少有一条斯塔西“尾巴”，但很可能因为尼克是和莫顿一起来的，而戴着标志性圆眼镜的莫顿早就被怀疑是中情局的人，因此尼克也受到了同样的礼遇。整整半年后，应该是被尼克一成不变的枯燥生活说服了，斯塔西“尾巴”从三条减少到一条，频率也从全天监视减少为每周随机跟踪他几个小时。用莫顿的话来说，检疫结束了。

当时中情局柏林站手上有一个高价值线人，代号“月桂”，尼克不知道“月桂”的姓名——他还没爬到这个保密等级——但知道这个人从事军工，并且是莫斯科的宠儿。莫顿从没说过自己为什么会被调到欧洲大陆，但尼克很确定部分原因就是要侍弄这棵月桂。斯塔西仍未放弃对莫顿的严密监视，尼克自然而然接过了和“月桂”接触的任务。

“接触”不是一个准确的词，考虑到“月桂”只同意通过死信箱（注3）和他们沟通，除了莫顿，没有人知道“月桂”长什么样。每两周一次，尼克会检查设在一条小巷里的死信箱，那是一条两头都不通往大街的窄巷，左边是一家土耳其餐厅的厨房，右边是一栋六层住宅的后门，用砖块和水泥堵上了，只剩下门的轮廓。门边的花槽还在，五个花盆挤在里面，左起第二个后面丢着一个压扁了的烟盒，脏兮兮的，商标已经褪色得看不清了。如果花盆上没有标记，那尼克就会径直走开；假如花盆上有一道粉笔线，那意味着“月桂”在烟盒里留了缩微胶卷，尼克会假装系鞋带，或者假装弄掉了钥匙，蹲下去，擦掉粉笔痕迹，迅速把烟盒塞进口袋里，带回柏林联络站。

1972年7月16日，“月桂”在花盆后面留了一张撕坏了的电影票，背面用铅笔写着“十一点半与马蒂亚斯叔叔有约，必须带上猫咪”。“十一点半”指的是“即将”，“马蒂亚斯叔叔”指的是莫斯科。“带上猫咪”是一个不祥的信号，意味着“叛逃”。

莫顿拿到电影票之后接连给兰利发了四五封电报，催促总部立即批准将“月桂”送出柏林的行动，然而总部犹豫不决，认为没有迹象表明“月桂”暴露了，如果他现在突然消失，等于坦承自己是个间谍。

“经讨论，驳回请求。”最后一封从总部来的电报这么写道，“‘月桂’应如常前往莫斯科，以免引起不必要的怀疑。”

七月某天，“月桂”动身前往莫斯科，中情局始终没有查出到底是哪天，克格勃很可能篡改了乘客信息，也可能直接把“月桂”押上了一架军用飞机。无论如何，他再也没有回来，也没有再出现在任何地方。

“月桂”送来的最后一批胶卷拍摄的是会议记录，其中两次提及位于莫斯科郊外和新西伯利亚的实验室，却没有给出邮箱编码。四月份刚刚启动签署仪式的《禁止生物武器公约》占了更多篇幅，从会议内容看来，莫斯科并不打算遵守《公约》。这份会议记录最后附上了即将派往海外访学的苏联研究者的名单，大部分是微生物学家或遗传学家，回国后极有可能从事生物武器开发。

名单上的倒数第二个名字就是米凯尔·伊利亚索夫，又或者，用他后来更为人所知的名字，燧石。

3.  
“燧石”是尼克的人，这是没有争议的，虽然从书面文件来看，“燧石”的管辖权在军情六处手上，但这些书面文件唯一的作用是保护六处所剩无几的自尊心罢了。

根据伦敦和柏林大使馆之间的电文，俄语翻译“尼古拉斯·彼得森”比伊利亚索夫早两天——也就是1973年3月22日——飞抵伦敦。“彼得森先生”的工作内容包括“必要的文书翻译，会议翻译和其他随行活动”。兰利和伦敦站之间的电文更直白一些，注明尼克的任务是“接触、评估并拉拢M. 伊利亚索夫，如有可能，招募其为线人，取得关于苏联生物武器研发的情报。”

伊利亚索夫并没有给尼克留下很深刻的第一印象，他和尼克想象中的学者没什么两样，眼镜，灰色风衣，穿旧了的衬衫，肩膀略微有些前倾，常年伏案工作的后果。尼克举着写有名字的牌子在出口等候，他事先见过照片，但那个不起眼的微生物学家可以轻易地淹没在人群之中。是伊利亚索夫先看到了尼克，有些畏怯地走到他面前，用英语向他问好。

“你好。”尼克用俄语回答，“很高兴看见你安全到达，我是尼古拉斯·彼得森，你的翻译。”

“你的俄语讲得非常好。”

“我是俄罗斯人——至少我的家人是，我能帮你拿行李吗？”

“谢谢，彼得森先生。”

“叫我尼克就好。”

伊利亚索夫从来没有叫过他“尼克”，而是称呼他“尼古莱”，也许是不太熟悉盎格鲁-萨克逊姓名，也可能是单纯不想用英语化的昵称。除了家人，从来没有人会这么叫尼克，他考虑过向伊利亚索夫指出这一点，最终没有这么做。“拉拢”，电报里是这么说的，不是推开。要是伊利亚索夫在这个远离莫斯科的陌生国家里需要一个尼古莱，就给他一个尼古莱。

尼克同时饰演着翻译、司机、向导和周末钓鱼搭档，从不问起伊利亚索夫的工作，谨慎地选择诸如鱼饵制法、诗歌和食物之类的轻松话题。伊利亚索夫比他更小心，很少用超过五个单词的句子来回答问题，几乎不发表任何个人意见，像是害怕被偷听并记录下来似的。尼克至少三次以各种名头邀请他晚上外出，都遭到礼貌的拒绝，谢谢，尼古莱，但我感冒了；我很乐意去，但我今晚实在不能离开实验室。这位微生物学家只会在剑桥停留九个月，超过三分之一的时间过去了，尼克依然在伊利亚索夫筑起的高墙外面绝望地跳来跳去，试图瞥一眼里面有什么。

每两周一次，伊利亚索夫会到苏联大使馆去。尼克开车把他送到使馆，把车停在一家咖啡店门外，进去点一杯根本不喝的咖啡，侍应是中情局伦敦联络站的人，尼克会把写在小纸条上的任务报告和钱一起递给他。

四点前后，尼克离开咖啡店，驾车回到大使馆。伊利亚索夫一般会等在路边，抓着自己的帽子，像只不确定自己是否被遗弃了的小狗。尼克冲他按两下喇叭，对方推了推眼镜，过来打开门。

“你不用等在外面，米沙。”尼克告诉他，“我不会把你丢下的。”

“我没担心过，我可以坐巴士。”

“巴士。”尼克看了他一眼，“我会非常担心。”

“尼古莱，我是个大学教授。”

“教的是‘如何寻找合适的长途巴士’吗？”

伊利亚索夫笑起来，再次把眼镜往上推了推，没有回答。车快要驶出市区了，建筑物逐渐被未经修剪的树和空旷田野取代。

“我知道你不喝酒。”尼克对挡风玻璃说，“不过今晚我准备去一个小派对，很小，都是些领事馆的翻译和秘书，你见过他们了。你也不一定要喝酒，我敢肯定他们会提供果汁之类。”

伊利亚索夫抓紧了放在大腿上的帽子，仿佛尼克刚刚命令他跳出车窗。“谢谢。”他犹豫着开口，“但是，我想，今天我可能——”

“没关系。”尼克打断了他未成形的借口，“下次吧。”

4.  
时间，在那些越来越短的任务报告里，尼克一遍遍地向莫顿重复，我需要更多时间才能砸开这颗核桃。

5.  
伊利亚索夫喜欢钓鱼，这是尼克唯一能确定的。每个周日他们会开四十分钟车到一个废弃的码头去。那是河湾旁边的一个偏僻角落，杂草丛生，如果不穿上靴子的话，虫子会爬进裤腿里。尼克对钓鱼一窍不通，更讨厌在荒郊野外坐一天，他希望伊利亚索夫能有别的爱好，比如电影。

“你讨厌钓鱼，对吗？”

尼克原本快要睡着了，突然惊醒，差点把鱼竿撞到水里：“什么？不。”

“你没有钓鱼的耐性。”

“我不讨厌钓鱼。钓鱼是一种，我的意思是，这很令人放松。”尼克摘下黑色软帽，抓了抓头发，“是的，我讨厌钓鱼。”

伊利亚索夫专心致志地看着浮标，那鲜艳的小东西在河水里一浮一沉。有细小的气泡从河岸的淤泥里冒出来，尼克一点也不想知道那里面藏着些什么。一只蜻蜓掠过细长的草叶，悬停在钓竿顶端。

“我知道你是什么，尼古莱。”

这句话触发了尼克脑子里所有的警铃，他笑了笑，拿起装鱼饵的小铝罐，假装研究这团散发着腥味的糊状物：“好吧，我是什么，鳟鱼？”

伊利亚索夫侧过身，严肃地看着尼克：“我想和你的上司谈谈。”

“米沙，我不知道你在说什么。”

“鼠疫，尼古莱，我在奥博连斯克工作，这是莫斯科郊外的一个秘密实验室，研究鼠疫杆菌。是学校推荐我到那里去的，原先说这是一份研发疫苗的工作，防备美国人发动细菌战，克格勃让我们签一份保密协议，那时候我才知道莫斯科想要的是生物武器，是克里姆林宫想打细菌战，但我已经不能退出了，没人能退出，虽然没有明说，但我们都明白你要不就留在实验室里，要不就去劳改营。”伊利亚索夫摘下眼镜，他的手在发抖，“我不能继续这么做了，我的工作应该是制止瘟疫，不是制造瘟疫。告诉你的上司，我可以把我知道的都告诉你们。”

尼克四下环顾，旷野一片寂静，最近的马路也在两英里之外。“起来，脱掉外套。”他悄声对伊利亚索夫说，“我们去散散步。”

两人离开了码头，沿着一条被野草淹没的小径向上游走去。“你和别人说起过你刚刚告诉我的那些事吗？”

“不。”

“仔细听着，从现在开始你和我都要小心行事，不要在我指定的安全地点以外提起你的工作，也不要留下任何书面记录。我们稍后会定下一套暗号，不管在什么场合，你想和我谈起你的工作时都必须使用这些暗号。定期检查你的外套口袋、翻领和纽扣背面，如果有人在监视你，他们会把窃听器放在这些地方，假如发现了，不要拆掉，告诉我，我会处理。要是你发现有人跟踪你，或者只是觉得不安，也告诉我。”

小路终止于一处浅滩，草丛变成了稀疏瘦弱的芦苇，藏不住什么东西。尼克在这里停住脚步。对岸，一只母鹅滑进水里，六只灰色的、毛茸茸的小鹅紧随其后，蹒跚走向被阳光晒暖的浅水。

“我们会接着钓鱼，和平常一样五点回去，但今晚我们会一起吃饭，这很容易解释，因为我已经邀请过你很多次了，你可以说你实在找不到借口拒绝。我们会把你的要求发给相关的人，但做好心理准备，他们可能要花几个星期才回复。”

“为什么要这么久？”

“他们要评估你的动机和你给他们的信息。”

“我的动机？”

“是的，你想要什么，钱？勋章？一个新身份？你是不是克格勃抛过来的诱饵？兰利要搞清楚这一切，才会开始行动，都是标准程序。”尼克轻轻抓住伊利亚索夫的手肘，对方很紧张，僵硬得像个木偶，“米沙，别害怕。”

“光是说出实验室的名字就足够克格勃枪毙我了。”

“他们不会知道的。”

“他们总会知道的。”

“只要你按我说的做就不会。”尼克用力握了一下他的手腕，“我们该回去了，你继续你的飞虫钓，刚才的谈话不存在，懂吗？”

“飞蝇钓。”

“谢了，教授。”

两人原路返回码头，尼克的钓竿有鱼上钩了，而且这可怜的家伙肯定已经挣扎了好一会，耗尽了力气，伊利亚索夫轻而易举地把它拉了上来，一条四五公斤重的鳟鱼，痛苦地甩着尾巴，水花四溅。

6.  
如尼克所料，兰利犹豫不决，怀疑伊利亚索夫是克格勃的烟幕弹，准备用真假不明的情报迷惑白宫和五角大楼。莫顿从柏林飞来，和伊利亚索夫见了一次面，复印了他公文包里所有可以复印的东西，亲自带回总部，说如果一切顺利，四十八小时内会联络尼克。实际上四天过去了，杳无音信。返回莫斯科的日期逐渐接近，兰利还是没有做出决定，伊利亚索夫明显变得焦虑起来，尼克尽力安抚他，每天用公共电话打给伦敦站，问他们“订购的咖啡豆到了没有”。

“恐怕还没有，先生。”伦敦站每次都这么回答，“但是货物已经在路上，到了之后我们会马上通知你的。”

兰利的答复是深夜来的，十二点刚过，有人往尼克的住处打了电话，想找一位“科尔小姐”，因为“科尔小姐的母亲急病入院”，尼克告诉对方打错了，挂断电话，穿上外套，开车冲向联络站。科尔小姐和不幸的母亲并不存在，那是兰利要求立即联络的暗号。

“绿灯。”莫顿的声音从加密线路另一头传来，即使是静电噪音也盖不住里面的兴奋，“这是你的第一个线人，尼克，别搞砸了。苏联分处已经为你的朋友开立了新的档案，代号‘燧石’。他怎么样了？”

“吓坏了，紧张，不耐烦，生气。”

“当他的天使，尼克，当他唯一的朋友，把其他人从他脑子里挤出去，同事，父母，妻子也不例外。”

“他没有结婚。”

“棒极了，节省很多麻烦。”电话那头传来翻弄纸张的声音，“告诉他中情局同意支付酬劳，可以一次过存入开在他名下的海外账户，也可以按月付，当然还是海外账户，不能给他本人，给他解释一下突如其来的现金有多危险。”

“他不是情报贩子，他想离开苏联，安安静静地做细菌还是什么别的研究。”

“我们最终会帮他离开的。”

“‘最终’是什么时候？”

“取决于他能给我们的是钻石还是沙子，不是吗，尼克？”

尼克第二天把电话的内容告诉了伊利亚索夫，一个经过稀释和删改的版本，隐瞒了“钻石还是沙子”的部分。他们开始每天中午和傍晚见面，尼克教伊利亚索夫使用暗号，如何在紧急情况下发出加密信息；解释什么叫死信箱，怎么用；继而教他用两种不同的微型相机，拍摄文件时如何保证对焦，又不会引起别人的注意。两人逢周六晚就离开剑桥，实验室里的所有人都知道伊利亚索夫周日会去钓鱼，并不觉得有什么奇怪。尼克把他带到军情六处的其中一间安全屋去，让他练习用无线电发报机。

那间安全屋被戏称为“豆荚”，是栋爬满藤蔓的木石结构小房子，原本应该是守林人的住处。外墙漆成明亮的豆绿色，里面只有一个半房间，之所以说一个半，是因为客厅和卧室之间只用一道厚重的灰色布帘分开。客厅里有个巨大的壁炉，占了半面墙，壁炉前面只有光秃秃的冰冷石头，没有地毯，木椅子上也没有软垫。尼克觉得这地方即使在夏天也充满敌意，难以想象入冬之后会有多阴森。

然而尼克的被监护人非常喜欢“豆荚”，明显表现得更加自在，罕见地开起玩笑，也开始谈论自己。他从不喝酒是因为父亲死于酒精中毒，在伊利亚索夫的印象里，整个俄罗斯似乎都是醉醺醺的，从巴士司机到打字员。一切都如此匮乏，没有肥皂，没有布料，食物贵得吓人，咖啡的价钱是人们月平均工资的好几倍，唯一供应充足的就只有伏特加。是他发现父亲的，脸朝下倒在浴室里，他还没有走近就明白父亲已经死了，也许是直觉，也许是早有预感。那时候他刚过十九岁生日。

伊利亚索夫的父母都是小职员，从没离开过新西伯利亚。父母原本打算让他中学毕业就找工作，但伊利亚索夫很擅长数学和化学，被推荐到新西伯利亚理工大学，后来又分配到微生物学研究所。没人问他的意见，他自己也没有意见，他从未感觉到有必要表达自己的个人喜好，直到克格勃强迫他进行鼠疫研究。他在实验室里没有朋友，谁都没有朋友，因为谁都不能确定对方是不是克格勃的耳目，有一个年轻的研究员因为藏有外国杂志而被开除了，伊利亚索夫很确定他是被告发的。

“我对政治没有兴趣。”伊利亚索夫告诉尼克，两人当时并肩坐在门廊上，裹着同一张毯子，看着被晨雾笼罩的草地，木栏杆上沾满了细小的水珠，非常缓慢地凝聚成更大的水珠，滴在尼克的手背上。伊利亚索夫后天一早就要飞回莫斯科，他整晚没睡，尼克也是。

“只是想阻止他们制造瘟疫。”伊利亚索夫继续说，“这样我还算是叛徒吗？”

尼克揽住他的肩膀，“这和政治无关，米沙，你在做正确的事，我会保护你的。”这些话他已经重复了很多次，听起来苍白无力，但伊利亚索夫需要这些甜美的承诺，如有必要，尼克会一直重复下去。

“我能阻止他们的，对吗？”

我不知道。“我们会的。”尼克握了一下他冷冰冰的手，站起来，“我给你煮点咖啡。”

7.  
“篝火已经点燃。”伊利亚索夫的航班起飞之后，尼克从伦敦站给莫顿发了一封电报。对方不到一小时就回复了，只有短短几个字。

“别睡着。”

8.  
奥博连斯克实验室藏在郊野里，是一排匆匆建起的丑陋平房，被沼泽、荒地和杉树林包围。每两周一次，伊利亚索夫会有一天休假。他早上自己开车去莫斯科，先去理发店，然后到特供商店买些茶叶和饼干——这些稀罕的商品必须有特殊许可才能买到。非常偶尔地，他会去电影院，监视他的克格勃很少跟进来，可能是不愿意在漆黑的放映厅里干坐一个多小时，一般会停止监视，到散场才像秃鹫一样守在出口等伊利亚索夫出来。这就给尼克提供了一个整整两小时的行动窗口，他们原本会买相连的座位，伊利亚索夫直接把缩微胶卷交给尼克，但后来总部认为这个做法过于危险，禁止尼克再和“燧石”直接接触。于是伊利亚索夫转而把缩微胶卷塞进一个纸袋里，放到座椅下面，电影结束后尼克会把纸袋取走。

有时候伊利亚索夫会在文件里夹一份给尼克的私人信件，看起来是分许多次写成的，墨迹深浅不一，笔迹一时工整，一时非常潦草，几乎难以辨认。在这些信里，尼克是一个抽象的概念，是他的天使、魔鬼和告解神父，伊利亚索夫从不写出他的名字，都是以“亲爱的N”开头。他什么都谈，实验室的工作，他最近读的书，外出散步时意外碰见的鹿群，但他讲得最多的还是剑桥的夏天，他们常去钓鱼的小码头和雾气蒙蒙的午后。尼克本应把这些信件全部归档上交，但他每次都把信偷偷抽出来，读完，烧毁。有时候他会回复短短几句话，大多数时候保持沉默。

如果说柏林站是“冷飕飕”的话，那莫斯科就是酷寒。克格勃从不放松对每一个外国使馆雇员的监视，尼克被迫过一种单调的生活，只往来于住处和使馆之间。他早就不再和伊利亚索夫在电影院见面了，但为了不引起监视者的怀疑，尼克仍然保持每周六下午去一次电影院的习惯。他多次在衣柜和壁橱里发现窃听器，拆了之后很快又会出现新的，克格勃甚至没想过要换个地方安装窃听器，像是在对尼克炫耀某种绝对的控制权。

他们的第一个死信箱设在电线杆下面，就像当年的“月桂”那样，用一个踩扁的烟盒装载胶卷。后来又换成了一间废弃公寓里的暖气片，然而这个地点虽然隐蔽，多次出入无人居住的公寓未免过于可疑，因此暖气片用了一次就放弃了，改成一个仓库外墙上松动的砖块。如果有更敏感的文件，伊利亚索夫会和尼克约定时间见面，假装擦肩而过，迅速交换信封。克格勃从未察觉他们的小诡计，显然也没有把莫斯科大使馆的尼古莱·格里宁和伦敦大使馆的俄语翻译尼古拉斯·彼得森联系起来。

1977年，《生物武器公约》生效两年之后，伊利亚索夫作为苏联代表团的专业顾问前往日内瓦，带着伪造的数据和图表，向联合国解释苏联早已停止生物武器的研发，并且已经着手销毁已有的高致病性菌株，只留少数样本用作科研。尼克和他在酒店见面，这是三年来他们第一次能在不担心监视的情况下说话，也是尼克第一次见到伊利亚索夫喝酒。当他措辞委婉地问伊利亚索夫这是不是一个好选择的时候，对方不耐烦地耸耸肩，重新往空杯子里倒酒。

“你听到我的演讲了吗？”

“听了。”

伊利亚索夫喝了一口威士忌：“非常漂亮的谎话，不是吗？这是你的功劳，尼古莱，我现在是个撒谎专家了。”

尼克把玻璃杯从他手里拿走，推开酒瓶。

“还给我。”

“你喝得够多了。”

“我自己能决定够不够。”

尼克坐在原处没动，也没有回答。伊利亚索夫不再坚持，扯掉领带，在床沿坐下，垂着头，盯着自己的皮鞋。尼克清了清喉咙。

“米沙，我想我们是时候谈谈退路了。”

“‘退路’是什么意思？”

“最坏情况，假如克格勃怀疑你一直在泄露机密文件，我想在捕兽夹合上之前把你带走，姑且这么形容。”

“你的意思是离开苏联。”

“是的。”

“我能去哪里呢？”

尼克耸耸肩：“美国有不少大学需要你这样的人，你可以继续你的研究。”

“我不想离开俄罗斯。”

“我明白，但如果——”

“氰化物胶囊。”伊利亚索夫打断了他，“我知道你们把这些东西提供给侦察机飞行员，免得他们被克格勃抓住。你能给我这种胶囊吗？”

尼克呆住了，一时间不确定该如何回答。有人用力敲了三下门，提醒他们时间不多了。“听着。”尼克走到伊利亚索夫旁边，双手抓住他的肩膀：“没有什么胶囊。仔细考虑我刚才的提议，好吗？最好在这两天之内作出决定，我们在瑞士更容易行动，你知道怎么联络我的。米沙，你听见了吗？”

对方迟钝地点点头。

门打开了，负责望风的探员冲尼克打了个手势，催促他快走。他们已经能听见楼梯上传来的脚步声了，尼克迅速离开客房，跑向走廊另一端。中情局临时设立的小型指挥中心在倒数第二间客房里，尼克按紧把手，小心地关上门，以免锁发出声音。地毯上到处都是电线，一台笨重的录音机在咖啡桌上运转，莫顿按下暂停键，摘下耳机，怒视着尼克，因为身高，他看起来像只准备咬人的土拔鼠。

“是谁批准你向‘燧石’提出逃跑计划的？”

“他的状态很糟，不该再回去了，他会暴露自己的。”

莫顿用力把耳机摔在沙发上：“你又不是他的心理医生，尼克，见鬼。”

“我在保护我的线人。”

“你把这叫保护？你差点把整个‘燧石’网络连根拔起。氰化物！这家伙在想什么？”

“‘这家伙’每天都被克格勃盯着，如果他被抓住了，这个情报网也一样完蛋了。”

“哪里有迹象表明‘燧石’暴露了？”

“无意冒犯，等到‘有迹象’就太迟了，长官。”

“我不会给你提供协助的。”莫顿重重地坐下来，摘下圆眼镜，“如果‘燧石’决定叛逃，你自己想办法。别指望把他偷渡进大使馆里，加拿大的也不行，现在我们最不需要的就是国际争端。”

“长官，作为‘燧石’的情报官——”

“格里宁探员，请记住我有权把你调离这个案子。”

尼克闭上嘴。

幸运，又或者说不幸的是，“燧石”没有再联络尼克，并按原计划在两天后随代表团一起返回莫斯科。伊利亚索夫沉寂了两个月，没有回复尼克给他留的消息，也没有取走藏在死信箱里的新胶卷。随后，毫无预兆地，他送来了一沓从笔记本里撕下来的纸，上面是手写的实验报告。

一切恢复正常，至少从表面上看来是这样的。

9.  
尼克最后一次见到“燧石”是在1978年2月7日。

伊利亚索夫要求见面，说希望和尼克重新谈谈“退路”的问题。这个要求是写在纸条上的，和以往有些不同，因为伊利亚索夫直接写下了“尼古莱”这个名字，而不是大写字母“N”，但笔迹确实是他的。尼克循例将这件事报告给莫斯科站站长和远在兰利的莫顿，也指出了上述的小小异常。根据2月5日下午的电文，两人都同意了这次会面，但警告尼克不要轻易许任何承诺，并未对“异常”作出评论。2月6日，莫斯科站敲定了见面地点和时间，靠近国家图书馆的地铁站，晚上十点五十分。两个特工当天到地铁站去“清理场地”，也递交了报告，很短，只有一行字，“一切正常”。

2月7日晚九点三十六分，尼克出发前往地铁站。

这次碰面很平静，甚至称得上平常。伊利亚索夫看起来甚至比在日内瓦的时候更健康了一些，只是有点茫然，可能因为喝了酒。他又提起了胶囊的事，说克格勃的人这个月内已经找他谈过两次话了，他想安静地死在自己的公寓里，不想死在哪个不见天日的地牢里。尼克再次申明毒药不是一个好主意，他们应该着手安排逃亡，这一次伊利亚索夫同意了。尼克记得自己看过一次站台的挂钟，当时是十点五十七分。

他们在十一点过后离开地铁站，伊利亚索夫先走，尼克打算再等五分钟。就在微生物学家慢吞吞地爬上楼梯的时候，三个男人围住了他，跟他说着什么，尼克原本以为那是寻衅滋事的流氓，但其中两个男人一左一右抓住了伊利亚索夫的手臂，把他拖出了地铁站。尼克听见自己喊了一句什么——也许是“住手”，也许只是惊讶的叫声——向“燧石”跑去。两辆车停在地铁站外，克格勃把伊利亚索夫塞进其中一辆车里，另一辆车上下来两个人，抓住了尼克，他短暂地挣脱了，但很快就被按倒在地，手臂被粗暴地扭到背后。他磕破了嘴唇，血滴在积雪上，因为寒冷，尼克什么都感觉不到。那两个克格勃把他架起来，推进了第二辆车里。

路上没有行人，就算有，他们也识趣地移开了视线。

10.  
尼古莱·格里宁在1978年2月7日晚被短暂关押于卢比扬卡广场11号，次日驱逐出境，再也没有回到过莫斯科。

截至1978年，米凯尔·伊利亚索夫，代号“燧石”，总共为中情局提供了51卷缩微胶卷，接近6000份机密文件和实验报告。没有人知道他的下落，没有公开审讯，没有墓碑，他的个人档案已被销毁，仿佛从未存在过。

 

全文完。

 

注1：Obolensk，苏联时期的一个秘密生物实验室所在地，负责研发细菌武器。  
注2：Stasi，前东德情报机构。  
注3：dead letterbox，也叫dead drop，一种传递信息的方法，收发双方并不见面，只在约定地点留下情报。


End file.
